


A light and the darkness

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Series: A light and the darkness series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this pairing, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Children, heavy Reylo, if you are an anti shipper I strongly recommend that you read something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: "He strikes at me and I block. Silly traitor, he thinks anyone can fight with a lightsaber! Then I swing and he dodges the attack, dang it i didn't kill him yet!" -flashback pt.2        What happens when good and bad, light and darkness come together in a force bond? Beautiful grey. This is what I think would happen if Rey and kylo fell in love during the interrogation scene, got married and who knows what else my brain may come up with next!





	1. Chapter 1

She felt it. His darkness. She understood all of it. He felt her light. It was familiar, his family was of the light there was no denying that, but he was of darkness, though underneath it was still a small amount of the light. She was of the light, but had darkness. "You dream of an ocean." he said "I see it, I see the island." she looked pained, afraid, week. "Don't be afraid, I feel it too." he said. She saw the pain that she felt on his face, the darkness in his heart, she felt his emotions and it scared her. Then there was just them. No light and darkness and fear and hate. There was only him, and her. them. The grey. He knew at that moment. he wanted her to be his. As husband and wife, they would be unable to be stopped. United they would rise, divided they would fall. Grey jedi, the force called. Two halves, one whole. But then, master snoke called for him and he left. She needed him, he needed her, the force needed them to be together side by side, to restore the ancient path of the grey. Together they were to take down the first order. That was why the force called them. It was a mission, their mission. Together. She, who was abandoned, liked that word. It ment she had a place, a purpose. A home. Together? Them? Were they not ment to be enemies, but friends?  Husband and wife? Not likely, but perhaps. Then she remembered that she was a prisoner, His prisoner, and she escaped using powers. Powers of the force? She was force sensitive? She knew that he was, but was she? Yes, she decided, She was force sensitive. A jedi? A sith? No a grey jedi. One of light and darkness. In the middle? No. More on the light side, not the dark. Together? Yes. Easy done. Light and dark balanced? Harder but, mission accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt her. she would be his downfall. His darkness would be used for light. And after living in darkness for so long, that though scared him. How he knew him self would be gone, no longer would he be Kylo Ren, he would be Ben Solo again after all these years. And when she was his he would banish the title Rey the scavenger, she was going to be Rey Solo. His darkness and her light apart were powerful, but together as grey jedi they would be unstoppable! Yes, together. Always. He would never abandon his scavenger, his soon-to-be wife like his father abandoned his mother. He shook the thoughts of her off as he entered snoke's holographic chamber. He knew even if he thought about these things that snoke would know and punish him, and she would have to feel him getting tortured and he didn't want her to go through that, he loved her. And her suffering because he was suffering would be a great advantage for the sith, two of the resistances best people would be down and they didn't have to many other people after Ben and Rey. So they would have to be apart as enemies before they could be together again. Together again. It would be perfect. He knew that his mother would be happy that he was returning to the residence. His dad was probably off somewhere not caring about his family. She had escaped from the restraints he put her in before he fell in love with her. She knew he was sorry for that, she was in his head after all. She would probably forgive him, but could he for give him self? Maybe. Then he got an idea, when they were more serious he would propose. He was thinking about her again, he needed to stop! Snoke would kill him if he knew what he was thinking! Then snoke told him he would have to kill his father and he hatched a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

I fly the Millennium Falcon to the planet kylo told me to meet with him on, I believe it's called endor. I decide to check the sensors, just to make sure. Kylo and I have been in a relationship for six months now and are getting serious but still you can never be to careful with a war going on. When I land, I check the sensor again. I can see one first order ship. Him! He's here! I add the coordinates to my holopad and set off to meet kylo. When I find him, I check my surroundings then run straight into his arms. Then he pulls away from the hug, gets down on one knee and takes something out of his robes. Then I realize that it's a ring box! "Kylo?" "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you! Will you marry me?" "Yes!" He gets up and I press my lips to his, smiling like an idiot. "I love you." He says as he pulls away from the kiss. "I know." I smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder what he is doing right now. What am I doing? He's supposed to be my enemy! Why do I have these feelings for him? This is wrong! What would Leia think? What would master Luke think? This is not good! I'm in love with the enemy! This is not happening! I'm in love with a monster! A murder! Kylo Ren? Ben Solo? Both? Yes! No? Maybe. This is love? Is this love? It's killing me! He's killing me! Am I killing him? Is snoke hurting him for loving me? That would kill me! What am I thinking? Is he messing with my head? That must be it! I want to scream and smile and see him and not be afraid to tell anyone about loving him! Love is awful! No, loving him is awful, awful and crazy and amazing and wonderful! Am I in love with a sith lord? Am I in love with the son of a smuggler and a resistance general? What am I doing? He killed his own father! I'm falling to pieces! I can feel him thinking about me. Wow the force is weird! "I think I love you, kylo." I tell him with the force. "I love you and will love you forever, I will protect you because I can't lose you, you are the light for my darkness darling." Came back to me. I'm in his head and I'm changing him! Did he call me darling? "Yes."  
He's reading my thoughts! "You should get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. Good night my dear. My Rey of light, I love you." It's late I should get to sleep. "Good night? Love you? What happened to us being enemies?" "What happened to us being engaged? That's stronger then false hate to cover up our love for each other!" "Why are you being like this? And what's happening tomorrow?" "I love you! And only our wedding!" "Our what?!?!" "Wedding. You know, the special day when two people join together in marriage." Great now we're fighting like an old married couple. "We'll be just that in like sixty years!" "Oh, shut up!" "Good night, love you!" "Love you too!" "Ha! I knew it!" "Go to sleep!" "Good night, see you tomorrow!" "See you tomorrow." What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

《The wedding day Kylo's point of view. three standard hours before.》  
Well, you may be thinking I'm about to be married to the enemy. No, more like the love of my life! The only one who will be there for me when I fall. What am I thinking? She must be manipulating my thoughts with the force! "Rey, stop manipulating me with the force!" "I'm not!"she tells me. "Yes, you are!" "Stop acting like a little kid!" "Fine you doodie head." I joke. "Stop or I will walk down the aisle in my scavenging outfit!" "No you won't! You're a resistance pilot now, don't even mention scavenging again! Don't even think about it, that life is gone!" "Wow, you went from playful five year old ben to angry and protective fiancé kylo in three seconds!" "Darling, I love you and I want you to be happy. The thought of you crying, angry and upset at me makes me want to take out my lightsaber an-" "STOP! No killing or mameing anyone or anything on my behalf!" She interrupted. "See you in a few hours." I say after a few minutes "Ok bye love you!" "Bye love you too darling!"

《The wedding day Rey's point of view. Two and a half standard hours before》  
Am I about to marry the love of my life? Yes, but it's an awful idea! What was I thinking? We can't get married! We're in a war, and on opposing sides no less! We can't get married! When I told everyone that I'm getting married to ben they were all extatic especially Finn and Leia. I'm kind of glad to finally be provided for and protected by someone other than me, but I'm not entirely excited about that person being Kylo because how do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get me close to him and then kill me! How could I be in love with that kind of person? Then I realize that it is two hours until the wedding and I'm in my pajamas! I hurry up and put on the dress and shoes Leia brought me,

I'm kind of glad to finally be provided for and protected by someone other than me, but I'm not entirely excited about that person being Kylo because how do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get me close to him and then kill me! How could I know this isn't some kind of trick to get me close to him and then kill me! How could I be in love with that kind of person? Then I realize that it is two hours until the wedding and I'm in my pajamas! I hurry up and put on the dress and shoes Leia brought me,

and call leia because I have no idea what to do with my hair and makeup,  
and after talking with leia for about an hour and a half I feel much better about being married to ky- ben  
I check my clock, it's an hour until the wedding and we leave my quarters on the resistance's transport ship to find finn, poe, and my other friends here.

《The wedding day Kylo's point of view. One standard hour before》  
One hour! I'm so excited! Rey is going to be my wife in one hour! What if I mess up and she hates me for ruining it! Uncle luke is helping me get ready because he knows her better than I do, she is his padawan after all! Mom sent me a picture of Rey and she looks absolutely gorgeous! I can't wait! We're getting married on the side of a cliff and it's a great spot! And for the ceremony Finn and Poe will escort her bridesmaids, who are Jessika and Rose, Rey's resistance pilot friends, then R2 and 3P0 will come up the aisle and R2 will have the rings  
and uncle luke is going to escort Rey up the aisle, and we'll say our vows and l dos and kiss and that is how a first order sith and rebel alliance pilot get married!  



	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening,  
Ben and Rey borded their new ship (a wedding present from Leia) and headed off to a planet called nabbo. Rey was in the captain's quarters asleep. Rey get up, I want you to see something. Ben told her through their force bond. She got up, went to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. When they dropped out of hyperspace, rey saw the most gorgeous planet. It was so green, she couldn't believe her eyes! "This is nabbo?"she said. "Yep, welcome to nabbo" he replied. "Wow! This place is amazing!" She said. "Just wait until we land." He replied exitedly. When they landed, rey was almost dying with excitement. It was so beautiful there! There was a giant house and a lake to match. When they went in the house, rey almost fainted with excitement. It was bigger on the inside! The first thing that she did was fall on the couch! She was exhausted and so was ben. They had had a long day after all! When ben had brought their stuff that they needed in, he sat down and took his wife in his arms. They sat cuddling in silence for a while and eventually fell asleep. When they woke up, rey wanted to go explore, so they ended up spending the rest of the day talking and exploring the house.

When they where finally done, ben went to the fridge, took out a bottle of wine, grabed a few glasses, and took rey to the balcony. "This is where my grandparents got married. Before he killed her and became a sith." He was saying. "Ben. Thank you." She said. "For what?" He responded. "Before I met BB-8 and Finn and got draged into this crazy war, I was alone and had never been off jakku. When I met them, I gained family, but only a brother. And got to leave that awful place Then you kidnapped me and I thought you were a monster! You interrogated me and hurt me and I hated you, but then I fell in love with you and had someone to love and care about. Someone to love and care about me! And now we're married, and I can't believe that I only had myself to care about a year ago. And now I have a mom, brothers, friends and you! More than I ever dreamed! So, thank you." She told him. "Rey, if I could do it any different, I would still end up with you in my arms. I was angry, conceded, rude, mean and a lot of other things, then you came into my life. You changed me! I Was so self centered and I used to kill people just because I didn't like their face! Now I'm in love and married. I thought I'd never love anything, let alone you, my enemy! But now that I'm standing here with you, I'm happy to be your's and you mine! So it's me who should be thanking you!" He said. "Ben?" "Um hm?" "Yesterday, I said I thought that I loved you, but today, I know that I do!" "I do? The wedding was earlier, sweetheart!" He smirked and she flicked him "Ben Solo! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and your cracking jokes! You really are Han Solo's son!" She smiled and he smiled back. His mom must have told her the stories about her and his fathers times together before his dad left them, he thought. "Yeah, she was so happy" she sighed.

After a few moments of silence he said "I think we should go to bed." "No, let's go watch a movie." "Ok, what do you want to watch?" He asked. "I've heard the force awakens is good, how about that?" "Oh, isn't that the movie about the scavenger from jakku who finds a droid with a map and goes on an adventure to save the galaxy and bring the droid to the general of the resistance? It's based on a true story, right? " "Yeah, thats the one! Let's do it!" She says exitedly. "Ok, but it sounds completely unrealistic!" He said. After the movie. "Woah, that was the coolest movie I've ever seen" ben said "let's watch the others!" "Deal!" Rey yelled. The next day. "Well that was the last movie, princess." Ben said. "Shh, I'm sleeping babe." Rey said. "Mmmk good night. Love you." Ben said to his half sleep wife. "I know." She smirked at him. Then they fell asleep on the couch. He sitting up with her head in his lap.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben wake up, I just got the best idea!" I say shaking his arm. "what?" He asks. "We should go swimming!" I respond excitedly. "Have you even ever been swimming before? I don't want to have to save you!" "Yes! No I've never been swimming! I'm from a desert planet! But I want to go swimming with you!" I say loudly. "Fine! But don't go in past your waist, I don't want my wife to drown the first day we're married!" He jokes. "Ok mom!" I smile. "Thank you ben." I say sincerely. "After we're done we should watch a new hope!" He suggests and I smile. "This is why we're friends! We both fangirl over the same things." I say, kissing his cheek. "I don't fangirl, I fanguy!" He exclaims. "Tomato, tomaato." I tease. "Ok, have it your way." He says, freezing me where I stand. "Ben?" I question, nervously. "What are you doing?" "Leaving you here while I go swimming!" He says. "What?" I yell, struggling to get free "That was my idea! BEN ANAKIN SOLO! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Then he lets me free to run after him. "You'll never catch me!" He yells back, but then he trips on a rock and I run to him to make sure he's ok. When I'm sure he's fine, I look in his eyes and I lean in pressing my lips to his. "I love you." He breaks the kiss. "I love you too. Now shut up you nerfherder." And I press my lips against his again. Then after awhile we both pull apart." Let's get in the water."he says, breathlessly. "Ok, ben." I say. All I can think about is that kiss. When we go back to the house we dry ourselves off and put new clothes on. We finish getting dressed and go into the living area to watch Star wars: A new hope.


	8. Flashback pt. 1

I watch as my father plummets to his 'death' and put on my best "what have I done?" face and seem completely upset but in reality I'm happy, it just means part one of my plan is in action. Next, my Rey and I will fight and I will let her win. Then later, I will contact her and she and I will start dating and eventually get married. Finally, we are going to take snoke down. Then, the first order will fall and my father can come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months after chapter six

"Ben?" I say nervously. "Yes? Whats wrong? I feel a disturbance in the force! This is something that will change our lives, isn't it?" He asks, sounding nervous. He's amazing. "Ben, I think I'm pregnant. I'm two months late." I say. Wondering how he'll react. "Rey are you serious? This is amazing! I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom, Rey! You'll be a great mom!" "You'll be a great father!" I say, smiling. "Mom! We need to tell mom! She's going to be so excited! Wait, what about your jedi training? You can't train with a baby growing in you!" He says, I forgot about training! Master Luke gave me a few months to get settled in to my new home with ben! I think and ben says "don't worry, everything will work out fine! Uncle luke will understand and worrying is bad for the baby, darling." He says, comforting me. I lean my head on his shoulder close to tears, happy tears. I love him so much. I can't wait to see our child. Then I lift my head and touch his cheek and move his lips to mine, the moment our lips touch, I can see his thoughts and feelings. Our bond is getting stronger, but I also feel something else, the baby! It has a great presence in the force. Ben feels it too and pulls away. "I felt our baby's presence in the force, you felt it too didn't you?" "Yeah, I did." I smile and lean back in, happy to have a home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to be a dad! I can't wait, I think as I pack up my bags. "We're going to leave soon ok darling?" I say,we were planning on staying one more week but we want to tell everyone about the baby so we're leaving for the resistance base in a half hour. I can't wait to see my mom and tell her the news! Wow, I never thought I'd be a dad and husband! Never in a million years would I have guessed that that would happen to me one year ago, when I still was kylo. Then I remember my dad, I will tell him about my wife and baby too, but not today. I finally finish packing and run down stairs to get the star wars data cards for my beautiful wife. "Hey, rey?" I say. "Yes?" She calls. "When the baby's a little bit older we should introduce it to star wars!" "Yeah! That's a great idea!" She yells back, still upstairs. "It's almost time to leave, are you ready?" "Yes, are you?" "Yes, but why are we yelling? We can talk to each other through the force!" But I love yelling, I hear in my head. I know you do, but they can probably hear us a mile away, I tell her. Ok, turn around, she tells me. I turn and she presses her lips against mine, as I sigh into her embrace. Gosh I love her. Then I feel our baby again as a happy sort of feeling in the force surrounds us. The baby will be a force to be reckoned with. "Yeah, he will" she replies to my thoughts. "He?" "I sort of have a feeling it will be a boy." "Wow really? That's amazing!" I say as I hug her. Then we grab our stuff and borard our ship the bastilla. Rey named it after a character from her favorite legend, the legend of bastilla and revan. She said it reminded her of us, but bastilla dies and revan ends up living for a century, alone so I hope not.

A while later, we're getting close to the base. I'm piloting and rey is asleep in the back. When we land, I go to rey and wake her up, kissing her softly. When she's ready to leave, we go arm in arm. Mom runs to greet us. "Ben, is everything alright?" She says "you weren't due back until next week." "We're perfect mom, actually we have good news!" I tell her. "Rey! Your pregnant? I knew that something felt off with the force! You're practicality glowing rey!" She exclaims. "What is this I hear about the force being off and glowing?" It's uncle luke. "Rey's pregnant!" Mom says before I can say anything. "Congratulations children!" Uncle luke says. "Really rey? That's great!" It's finn and poe, great why doesn't everyone on the base come and join us. Then everyone starts talking and asking questions all at once. Rey shoots me a look that says that we need to rest and then do this. "Guys, we won't say another word until we get some rest, ok?" I say "ok, let's find you two somewhere to stay on the base." Mom says. Thank goodness! We grab our bags and follow her to our room, our home. When we get unpacked, we lay down in our bed and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm going to the medical center on base for a check up and ultrasound. They ask for my name and I say Rey Solo and I tell them that I have an appointment and they find my name and tell me to go to level 2 room 187. I reach level 2 and pass some rooms, 190, 189, 188, 187, 187! I go in and get ready for the doctor to come. I hear a knock "come in." The door opens and the doctor walks in. "Hi, I am Dr. John Smith, you must be Rey Solo, are you related to General and Han Solo?" He asks. "Yes, I'm their daughter-in-law. My husband and I just got married three months ago." I reply. "Congratulations! Now can you tell me how long ago you got pregnant?" "Two months ago" "ok, have you been having any morning sickness or problems?" "Yes on the morning sickness, but other than that no" "Ok Mrs. Solo, can you please lay down on the table and put the blanket just under your bellybutton?" He asks and a do as he says. "Ok, now I'm going to put some gel on your stomach but it might be a little cold, ok?" "Ok, what does it do?" "It helps get a good picture of the baby so we can see problems." "Ok." "I can see them-" "them?" "Mrs. Solo, I believe your going to have twins." "Really? I can't wait to tell Ben! He'll be so excited!"

Later when I get home. "Ben are you home?" "Yes, I'm in the kitchen darling." "I have news about the babies, come out!" Then he sticks his head out the door. "Babies?....Babies!....Twins?" "Twins Ben! Isn't that amazing?" "Twins? Rey am I hearing you right?" "Yeah Ben, is something wrong?" "No everything is perfect! This is just so crazy! Twins, our twins! Our children! I'm so glad we're having children, let alone twins! I've got to go tell mom!" And with that he's gone. He's going to be an excellent dad.

A little while later I decide to put on star wars: revenge of the sith. Ben walks in right before Padmè tells Anakin she's pregnant, just as I realize that our story almost mirrors their's. Uh oh. "Uh oh?" He asks reading my thoughts. "Our story mirrors their's!" "Why uh oh though?" "What if one of us dies and the other turns evil? What will we do! I love you, I don't want you to die!" "I love you too, and neither of us will die!" "What if we both die! Who will raise our kids?" "Mom would if we did, but we won't die!" "Ok, but-" "but nothing! We will not die!" He interrupts. I don't want to die or have him die! "We won't! You're too amazing to die!" He replies to my thoughts. Stop Ben.  
No thanks! his voice says in my head. Go way! I tell him. Sorry princess, you're stuck with me! He says. "Fine. What did your mom say?" I ask. "She said that she'll start knitting blankets tonight and will move us to a bigger home when the twins come." "Thank goodness! And hopefully it's soundproofed and babyproofed! I have a feeling they are going to be troublemakers. And by the way, I can feel both of them now! One is going to be force sensitive and the other not! That's why we only felt one of them!" I tell him. "Oh, that makes sense!" "Princess, I think It's time for bed." He says, yawning. "Good night, you nerfherder." I yawn back.


	12. Chapter 12

I go down a path that I've walked many times before. I'm going to my dad's hiding place to see him and tell him the news. This is the first time I've ever brought rey with me and I'm not sure how she'll react when she finds out that he's still alive and well, after seeing him die before her eyes it will be a shock! "Ben, were are you taking me?" She asks me. "I told you, it's a surprise." I tell her. she looks at me with a worried looking expression. "Ben, what's wrong?" "Nothing." "Ben? Why are you lying?" "Listen rey, when we get to the place you have to be calm ok? You might want to tell everyone about what you see but you can't tell anyone, even my mother. ok?" "Ben, your scaring me! What's wrong? And don't say 'nothing'." "I'm taking you to see someone you thought you lost." "Someone I lost? My parents?" "I'm sorry rey, I don't know whether your parents are still alive or not. Or where they are. It's about my father, he's still alive." "Ben, he can't be! I saw him die, you killed him." Rey said. "Rey, darling, when I learned snoke wanted me to kill dad I made a plan, a plan to make it look like I killed him to make snoke trust me. Before he hit the ground I caught him with the force and set him down softly. And later took him to my ship and nursed him back to health. Then I went to fight you and let you win" I say, hoping that she will understand. "How could you? You tricked me, manipulated me, lied to me! I trusted you!" She said, angrily. all of the walls I broke down springing up. She hates me. I failed her. "No I don't, you didn't. You haven't. It just hurt me Ben, but I understand. I forgive you." "Thank you. Do you still want to go see han?" I ask. "Ok, yes. Let's go." She says. And we head on our way.

When we get to the hut dad lives in, we go in. "Dad? Are you home?" I call. "Yes, I'm here. Where else would I be?" He emerges from the back room. "Rey? Rey!" He runs to hug her. "Han." She says. "I thought you died! I'm so glad you're ok!" I smile. "Really dad? you hugged your daughter-in-law before your son?" "Daughter-in-law? You married him?" he asks plainly. "Han, there's something else, were expecting!" I tell him still smiling. "Expecting? Expecting what?" He asks with a puzzled expression. Rey starts giggling. "Your expecting something too." I say as Rey starts laughing. Her laugh is beautiful. "What's so funny?" He says. I look at rey and she at me and we burst out laughing. "Grandchildren!" We say, still laughing. The puzzled expression changes to a suprised one. "Rey, your pregnant! I knew you were different somehow! I can't believe that you are pregnant with his child!" He exclaims, pointing at me. "Hey!" I exclaim. "Children." Rey corrects. "Three!" He says. "Two." I correct. "Twins! Congratulations kids! When are they due?" "Seven months." Rey says. "I'm going to be a grandfather! How's Leia doing?" He asks. "She's well, she's taken up knitting!" I say. "Knitting? Are we talking about the same person? Your mother hates knitting!" He says. "She did, but now she says she wants to spoil the grandchildren!" I say. "How soon am I able to come home? I want to see her." He says sadly. "As soon as we defeat snoke. I'm sorry dad, I wish it could be sooner." "I wish it could be sooner too." He says as a silent tear slips down his cheek. I feel one on my own cheek. I look at rey and she's crying too.

A while later we leave the small hut and walk back to the base. We walk in silence for a while and then rey breaks the silence. "Thank you Ben. For taking me to see him." "You don't have to thank me, it's the least I could do after making you think I had killed him." I reply. "It was fun seeing his reaction about the twins." "It was!" "We should watch return of the jedi!" "Sounds like a plan! Do you want to race home?" I ask. "Let's do it!" She yells and takes off running and I start running too. All of the sudden, rey trips and hits her head on a rock. "Rey!" I scream running to her. She's unconscious. "Rey darling, stay with me!" I tell her. "Don't die! I need you! I love you!" I pick her lifeless body off the ground and start running again being careful not to trip over rocks and tree roots. I reach the base, find mom and start telling her what happened. "We have to get her to the medical center!" I say. "Ben don't worry, she's going to be fine. She won't die." Then it hits me. Our story mirrors Padmè and Anikin's story. "Mom she's going to die, our story's almost exactly like their's!" I say, heartbroken. "Who's story? What are you talking about?" She asks. "Padmè and Anikin's. Remember the night I told you about having twins? Well when I got back rey said that our story is like their's and then started to freak out, saying that one of us would die because Padmè died. I told her that I'd protect her and now she's going to die!" "Ben, calm down, she's going to be alright." She assured me. We head off to the medical center.

Two weeks later, rey is in a coma. I've failed her. I feel like my heart has a hole. My wife maybe dying and it's my fault. I want to die. I've been with her every minute since the accident, waiting for her to wake up. Mom came to visit us a few times. I don't think that she'll live, and with her gone I will die too. I feel dead. I feel stiff, incomplete, and stupid and I want to hear her again, feel her arms around me. "Ben?" Someone says and I look at the door expecting to see someone. Seeing no one I look at rey then look away. "Ben? What happened?" The person says. I look at rey again, she has her eyes open! "Rey! Your in the hospital, we were running and you fell and your head hit a rock and have been in a coma for a few days! I'm so glad you're awake! How's your head? I'm so sorry for challenging you to that race! Oh my gosh, you need to eat! I'll call a nurse!" I hit the button that calls for a nurse and seconds later she steps into the room. "My name is Daisy, is everything ok?" She says. "My wife needs food. Hurry!" I say as she goes running back out. I walk over to the bed and sit on my chair. "How are you? Does anything hurt?" I ask worried. She hugs me."I'm fine. I missed you!" Then she starts leaning towards me and I crash my lips against hers. I missed her. I think taking her in my arms. Then someone clears their throat and rey and I jump, both pulling away, and look at the door. "Mom!" I say. "Rey! I'm glad to see you're doing well." She says. "Hi mom. Rey's awake!" I say with a sheepish grin on my face. Well this is awkward. Rey giggles at my thoughts. "Well seeing as I am the only one who can't read thoughts would you tell me what you're thinking that's so funny?" She asks. "I was just thinking about how awkward this situation is." I say. We talk for a few minutes and the nurse walks in with a giant tray of food for rey. "Thank you." Mom says. "Anything for you and your family General Organa." Daisy says as she leaves the room. We talk for a little longer than mom leaves. Rey and I talk through the use of the bond until someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Rey says and a man who I don't know walks in. "Hello Mrs. Solo, oh you must be Mr. Solo. I'm Dr. John Smith, I did the first ultrasound for your wife." He says. "Nice to meet you Dr. Smith." I say. "I did some testing and looked at your ultrasound pictures and I have some good news you're having a boy and girl! Congratulations! Now I have to get to 1873 London. Nice meeting you two, goodbye!" He says. 1873 London? First of all what does the number 1873 have to do with London? And what's a London? "I have no idea!" Rey says. "Wait, did he say that we're having a boy and a girl?" I say. "Wow, one of each! Hurray!" She says.


	13. Chapter 13

One month later,

"Ben do you have to leave?" I ask. "I'm sorry Rey, I've got to help take out the first order. Besides I'll be back in a few weeks." He says sounding unsure of himself. "Fine then. Be safe. You have to live, for the children." I say as he boards The Bastilla. I let a tear slip down my cheek. "He'll be fine, I know it." I turn around and see Finn. "Thanks Finn." I say. "No rey! Don't even try to hide your feelings, we're friends and friends help each other with stuff like this." He tells me. "Ok fine Finn, how can he leave? He knows that this is a dangerous task, I don't understand why he would leave and probably get killed trying to take out the entire order with only a small amount of people!" I say angrily. "He's doing it to protect you and the twins. He wants you to be happy and safe." Finn tells me.


	14. Chapter 14

I arrive on the first order base and make my way to snoke's chambers. "Hello snoke." I say, deadly calmness in my voice. "Kylo, what a pleasant surprise. How is your wife, the scavenger? I've heard you're expecting." He counters, smiling evilly with a tone in his voice to match. Why did I ever serve this creep? I think as I take my lightsaber from the hilt, igniting the weapons blade. He takes his own out, igniting it also. I wish Rey was able to come, we needed all the help we can get. Then I run forward, charging him. I swing and he blocks and counter attacks, luckily I block just before it hits my leg. I strike and he counters again, but this time I roll out of the way and strike his side. He stops for a moment after taking the blow and I strike his leg. He's frail and untrained with a lightsaber. I realize with a start. And he strikes and yet again I block. I strike again and knock the wepon to the floor disarming and disorienting him. How is he this week? I plunge my weapon in his chest and take it back out, deactivating his and mine. Ok now to find hux. I run out into the hall, just in time to see red gas coming towards me. An explosion! I think a second to late. And everything fades to black.


	15. Chapter 15

I hear a knock on the door and get up to answer it. I open the door to find my mother in law in tears. Somethings happened to ben! "Leia?" I say, my voice wavering. "Rey I'm sorry, there was an accident. Ben's in the hospital." She says pulling me into a hug. "No! I need to get down there! I need to see him! I should have insisted that he stayed, I knew that something was going to go wrong!" I say crying. Then I run as fast as I can, being three months pregnant with twins, to the medical center. At the front desk I ask what room Ben Solo is in and they say level one room 100. When I get there, I see something no wife wants to see, my husband is lying unconscious on the hospital bed covered in burns and bandages. My Ben might be dead! The twins! They'll never know their father! And I start crying harder. "Rey? Is that you or am I in heaven?" He says, his voice raspy. "Ben? Oh Ben, thank goodness you're ok!" I say scrambling over to him. "Oh Rey, I thought I was dead." He says. "I thought you were too." I say. "Rey, I'm sorry I went on that mission, but I have good news! I killed him! Snoke is dead! We're safe!" He tells me. Safe? We can raise our children in peace! "Oh Ben, that's wonderful! But I'm still angry at you for almost getting killed." I say. "We can live in peace, I would do it again any day if it ment you could be safe." He says. "You scared me half to death! No more war ok?" I say. And then leia steps into the room. "Ben! You're up!" She says running to hug him. We all talk for a while and Leia decides to leave. "Are you going to spend the night here? I won't be released for a few weeks." He finally breaks the silence. Oh I didn't think about that. "Ok just let me go home and get stuff. Is there anything you need?" I ask. "Just the basics, clean clothes, toothbrush, food." He tells me. "Ok, back in a bit." I say, leaving the room.


	16. Flashback pt. 2

I'm in the forest on starkiller, and she's here too. I just 'killed' my father. I watch as she and FN-2187 the traitor run through just ahead of me and I ignite my weapon with the intent to fight her, and stop then they look at each other and step forward. "We're not done yet." I say to her. "You're a monster!" She tells me. "It's just us now, Han Solo can't save you." Then I hit my leg to stop the bleeding from the wound that chewie gave me. He probably hates me because I 'killed' his best friend. Then she takes out her blaster and aims it at me, but I fling her back with the force, accidentally making her hit the tree. Oops! Then the traitor runs to her, I hope they aren't dating or anything, that would completely mess up the plan! "Rey! Rey can you hear me? Rey?" He says, then I scream at him. "Traitor!" Then he pauses for a moment and taking my grandfather's lightsaber, he stands up and ignites it. "That lightsaber, it belongs to me!" I say. Then he foolishly says "come and get it!" And starts running at me. He strikes at me and I block. Silly traitor, he thinks anyone can fight with a lightsaber! Then I swing and he dodges the attack, dang it i didn't kill him yet! I swing some more, but he keeps blocking my attacks. Finally I have him pinned to a tree with the crossguard of my lightsaber digging into his shoulder, but somehow he slips away and strikes at me, I block but he strikes again and slices my shoulder. I recover quickly and strike at him, knocking the saber into the air and it lands in the snow and I slice his back. I disengage my lightsaber and my hold out my hand willing to me with the force and it starts moving, and then it comes out of the snow and shoots past me, almost hitting my face, straight into her hands! She and i stand there for a few moments staring at the lightsaber in he unbelief and shock, then she snaps out of it and ignites it and I ignite mine and we run towards each other and our blades meet, sending off sparks. She swings at me but hits a tree beside me, she wants to kill me. I swing and she blocks, crying out. I swing and purposely hitting a tree behind her. We swing some more, blades meeting, color blending together perfectly. We're the perfect balance. A perfect balance of the light and the darkness. Then I feel it. The planet is crumbling beneath our feet. We need to get out of here! But rey keeps striking at me, so I have no choice but to keep blocking her blows. All of the sudden, rey climbs up the rocks in front of us and jumps off, rolling as she lands. Then she runs and cuts a tree in front of her. Then she stops running and turns around, as I strike her she blocks. She moves a few feet and strikes at me and I block and counter and she stumbles back. Just when she recovers, a giant hole opens up behind her but we keep striking, blocking and countering. I advance and she moves back towards the chasm, fighting all the way. She attacks and I use that moment to push her to the edge. We're pretty close and I kind of want to kiss her, but she would use that advantage to kill me. "You need a teacher, let me show you the ways of the force!" I offer. She looks at me and blinks her eyes. "The force?" She says then closes her eyes. She keeps them closed for a few seconds, channeling the energy flowing through her, then she opens then and slides past me striking luckily I have enough sense to keep my guard up so I block easily. And she goes crazy trying to kill me. After a few trys she succeeds in almost cutting Off my leg. I take a week swing at her, but she's to far away. She strikes my shoulder and it's my turn to stumble back. Then she goes to strike my head but I block and she kicks my stomach knocking me down. I scramble to get up while she circles me like an animal. I go to strike and she blocks. I grab her wrist and she grabs mine and we struggle to gain the upper hand. And then she pushes my blade into the snow, turning it to steam all while moving hers towards mine, then she pushed it down quickly and slices my face and I fall back into the snow. And I lay there until she leaves, probably to find the traitor and my father's ship.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months after thirteen

I'm finally able to be home to my beautiful wife. Rey's doing well and so are the babies, she's six months along and she is very hormonal, sweet one moment and angry at me for no reason the next. Mom's given us our own place and it's pretty nice, it's a two bedroom apartment. Our room is done with really nice grey paint with damask designs in black, floor to ceiling curtains, a little sitting area for when Rey or I are reading, a Jedi master sized bed (the equivalent of a king sized XD) and a huge closet. The first time we saw the room, Rey broke down in tears and hugged my mom for about an hour. The twins room is so amazing, our daughter's side is light pink with flowers and trees and our son's side is baby blue with podracers, speeders and ships. (ships like Reylo, Anidala Mazbaca and Hanxleia 


	18. Chapter 18

Three months later

I wake up to the smell of bacon, pancakes, sausage and toast. Did Ben make breakfast? I roll over and see Ben still in bed, wait. Who's in our kitchen then? "Ben, someone's in our kitchen!" I whisper loudly. "WHAT?" He bolts up. We pull robes on, grab our lighsabers and sneek down the halls. When we get to the kitchen we ignite our weapons and jump in the door, we see Leia, Finn and Poe in the kitchen, screaming at the top of their lungs and Ben and I start laughing. "I don't see what's so funny! you two just came in here and almost murdered us with your lazer swords!" Finn says. "Oh shush, we didn't almost murder you! We only swung our lighsabers around a little bit!" Ben tells him, disengaging his lightsaber. I laugh and disengage mine as well, but then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ben?" "Yeah?" He responds. "We need to get to the hospital, I'm going into labor!" I say. "What?!? Ok, mom? WHAT DO I DO?" He says. "Get her to the hospital, dear." She says calmly, as if it was obvious thing in the world.

Awhile later,

"Rey? Are you alright?" Ben asks. "Yes ben, I'm just pushing two humans into the universe, I do it all the time! I'm just peachy!" I say with heavy sarcasm. Then I hear the most wonderful sound, my child's first cry. The doctor puts him in my lap. "What's his name?" The doctor asks. "Jacen Lucas Solo." Ben tells him. We discussed names and this was my choice, he got to pick for our daughter and I got to pick for our son. I push some more and hear our daughter's first breath and cry, and right now that's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. The doctor puts her on me too. "Congratulations! Both your children are healthy! What's your daughter's name?" He asks. "Jaina Leia Solo." Ben says, squeezing my hand and kissing my cheek. Then a nurse takes the twins to the nursery and the doctor leaves the room. "Rey, thank you for this gift you've given me." Ben says and hugs me. "It wasn't just me! You had to put up with my mood swings and weird cravings!" I say and he chuckles. "Remember the time you wanted ham, relish and peanut butter sandwiches? And when we tried it, and it was so good!" "Oh my gosh! Yes! We need to introduce Jacen and Jaina to that when their older.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you doing? So for anyone who wants to know the sandwich I mentioned is real! It's my family's special and is amazing! I dare you to try it! (Please comment if you do!) I chose the names from star wars legends (like I do for all of my names 


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up to the sound of crying. It's Jaina, she must be hungry. I think as I get up to feed her. Rey decided to breastfeed but luckily she has some milk prepared for if she's asleep or away. I warm it up in hot water and test it on my wrist, it's lukewarm. ( 


	20. Chapter 20

"Morning darling." I say, giving my wife a good morning kiss. "Morning." She mumbles, still half asleep. I hear the children crying. "Who's idea was it to have kids?" I ask, as I get out of bed. "It was your idea to get married!" She yells as I exit the room. I smile as I go in the babies' room. Then an idea pops into my head, what if tonight we let mom watch the kids and I can take Rey on a date! I take them to our room and set them next to Rey. "I need to talk with mom, I'll be back in awhile." I say. "Ok, love you, bye!" Rey says. "Love you too!" I say, kissing her forehead and heading to the door.

When I get to mom's room, I knock. "Who is it?" I hear her call from inside. "It's Ben!" I respond. "Oh, hello ben, come in." She says opening the door. "Hi mom! I was wondering if you could watch the twins tonight? I want to take Rey out." I say, after stepping inside. "Of course!" She says, smiling. "Just bring them by!" "Thanks! So? How are you?" "Good Ben, how about my grandchildren? And you and Rey?" She asks. "We're good! Mom, could you go on a trip with me? I left something in the forests last time Rey and I went exploring, the day she hit her head." I say. "Ok, tomorrow?" She asks. "Perfect! I've got to go! I love you! Bye!" I say, hugging her. "Love you too, bye Ben!" She says as I turn to go back home.

When I walk in the door I hear Rey talking to the twins and the twins giggling and babbling. I go to Me and Rey's bedroom and I open the door and I see Rey, facing the other way and sitting on the bed tickling the twins. I decide to sneek up behind her a pick her up and kiss her, big mistake. When I pick her up, she punches my stomach, I yelp and we both fall over, why did I have to marry a jedi? "What the heck was that?" I yell, rubbing my stomach. "I was defending myself and the twins, but instead of someone from the first order, it was you!" She says as she starts giggling and I start laughing too and she leans in to kiss me, but Jia starts crying so we hop up and on to the bed to soothe her.

Later, I sneek out of the house to set up the picnic spot. I want to take her swimming in the waterfall near the base. "Perfect." I say, finishing up and I head for home

"Rey!" I say opening the door. "I have a surprise for you! But we need to drop Jacen and Jaina off at mom's." I yell as I gather up food "Ok, what should I wear?" She asks, coming in the front room. "Throw a swimsuit on under what you have on." I tell her. "Ok, I'll be ready in a minute!" She replies. When she steps out of our room, my jaw drops she just has a plain white summer dress on but she looks gorgeous! "Goodness Rey!" I say awestruck. "What? Is this not appropriate for whatever you have planned? I can change!" She says. "No! It's perfect!" I say, still amazed. Then I pull her to me and kiss her. "Ok, we should go." I say finally pulling away. I grab the basket I put together and pull her out the door.

Rey's point of view

We drop the babies off at Leia's and then Ben leads me into the forest. "Here we are!" He says and I look around, oh my gosh. "Ben? This is the surprise?" I say in tears. "Yeah... Oh no! You hate it don't you!" "No! I.. It's... You?" I say, choking back tears. "You did this all for me! This is more than anyone has ever done for me! I love it!" Then he smiles. "Happy anniversary sweetheart!" And I pull him in to kiss him.


	21. Chapter 21

Leia was up earlier than usual today because Ben was missing something and he wanted her to help! He needed her help! Hopefully the man who called himself 'Kylo Ren' was gone and her Ben was back for good. He had to be back, he was all she had left. Her brother had been so distant since he came back, her husband died in the attack on starkiller base, even if he was still alive, they were never on good terms to begin with, always fighting, it was no way to raise ben, so they sent him to Luke's jedi academy! The a knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. She opened it to greet Ben. "Hello mom!" He said. "You ready to go?" "Yes, but I want to know what we're going to look for." I say. "I know what I'm looking for, I just want to have someone to come with me!" He said, almost yelling at her. "Benjamin Anikin Solo! I was just asking you a question!" She said. "Sorry, I've been stressed lately." He apologized. "It's alright, I had a child too, I understand, you're tired. You where up all hours of the night when you were that age! Just try not to yell." She said then smiled at her son. He smiled back and enveloped his mother in a hug. "We should get going if we want to get back before dusk." He said, breaking the silence after a minute and they started heading to their destination.

Awhile later, ben and Leia stood in front of a small hut. "Ben? What in the galaxy is this place?" Leia asked. Ben knocked but said nothing. "Come in." Someone said. Why did that voice sound so familiar? Leia thought as Ben opened the door. And then she knew at once, she was married to the voice and the person attached to it. "Han?" Leia said before fainting.

When she woke up, her vision was blurred but she knew her son Ben was with her, only who was that other person? Then her vision cleared and she saw her son and her husband, standing side by side! "Impossible! Han? I thought you were dead! You two have some explaining to do!" She said, enraged. "I suppose we do!" Han said and then he and Ben grinned sheepishly like kids caught stealing cookies. Then Han wrapped his arms around Leia and simply whispered some thing in his ear. "I missed this. Don't ever do that again!" And then Han released his hold and packed up and they left, arm in arm, like the family they once were.


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up to someone saying "Hello Kylo, I see you're doing well!" Who does that voice belong to? Someone I used to know, Phasma? I think as I roll over. It's still dark outside. Then I reach over to cuddle Rey. She's not there! She must be feeding the children, but her side of the bed is cold! I get up and pad to the children's room. No, she's not in there and neither are the children! "Rey?" I call. No answer! "Rey!" I call a bit louder, but still nothing! "Phasma, what did you do?" I ask, deadly calm flooding my voice. "That scavenger and her children went back to where they came from and now I have you all to myself!" "NO! BRING MY WIFE AND THE BABIES BACK! THEY'LL NEVER SURVIVE JAKKU!" I yell. "Exactly!" She says, her voice cold and mechanical. Rey? I say through our bond. Yes? She answers. I'm going to find you! My jealous ex girlfriend is sending you to jakku, but I promise, I will always find you! I tell her. Ok I love you Ben! Hurry! She says. I will, I love you too! I tell her. Now to tell mom and hop on the Bastila!

Some time later,  
I'm on my ship on the way to find my wife and children. Finally the sensors pick up Jakku and I drop out of hyperspace and the yellow-orange planet comes into view. Sand, why does it always have to be sand? I hate sand! My whole family hates sand! My wife, uncle and grandfather all had to live on sand planets for a time in their life's and my children are certainly not going to live on a sand planet! As for Rey, I will make sure she never has to see sand again, let alone that awful place! I think as I land the ship. Rey, are you here and are you ok? I'm on Jakku! I tell her. Yeah, but I won't be for much longer! I'm in my AT-AT and the kids are with me! The AT-AT is a mile to the north away from Niimma outpost. Hurry Ben! Is all she tells me. Ok, I'll be there soon! I love you! I tell her and take off to look for Niimma outpost.

It's dark now and I'm sure I'm almost to the AT-AT. I drive for about a minute longer and then I spot it! I land quickly, jump out and start running toward the downed vehicle. When I get to it I see the entrance and duck into it. I notice the smell first, and then I see how sparsely furnished it is, and it hits me that she really had nothing and I start thinking about how much I had but didn't appreciate and I start thinking if I hadn't taken that pilot, she would still be in this awful place and a tear slips down my cheek. "Ben?" I hear from a corner. "Rey!" I say, running towards her, lifting her over my head and spinning around then setting her on her feet and kissing her. "We need to leave,Phasma could be back any minute! The Bastila is outside!" I tell her, looking around frantically. "Ok, I'll grab jace you've got jia right?" She asks. "Of course! Now go!" I say and we grab them and bolt out the door and to the ship. And then, trouble hits. I hear the whirring of a ship and run faster. We reach the ramp and I tell her to stop then I give her jia and tell her to leave. "No! I'm not leaving without you!" She yells. "I'll be fine, but you need to take the children and leave!" I say and grab the provisions I packed for if this situation happened. She looks at me and starts biting her lip, she's trying to hold the tears back, that's what she always does when she's trying not to cry. "Now Rey!" I yell,then I hug and kiss her and I bolt away, running as fast as possible to get the ship to follow me. It works and I give a sigh of relief. She's safe, their safe! My family is safe from the first order, but will I ever see them again? Oh well, if their safety comes at the price of never seeing them again, I will still be happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Once Ben and the ship are out of view, I start the Bastila up, take off and leave the planet. When we're in hyperspace, I turn on the autopilot and go check on the babies. "DA!" I hear from the special crib Ben had installed after Jacen and Jaina were born. Oh Ben, what have you done! You could have hidden with me on the ship! But now you'll be captured and tortured until you are one of them again!


	24. Epilogue

It's been a year or so since I last saw them, my children. Rey has been meeting me once a month, but only seeing her once a month has damaged my mind and resistance. I'm trying to stay grey, but I'm slipping back to the darkside of the force. I hope the resistance left Dar-Qar, I'm getting close to breaking and I don't want to hurt anyone else. Rey keeps asking me to fake it so I can come home, but I can't risk them following me and killing Rey, Jaina and Jacen! The only way to ever see them alive again is if I kill the first order slowly, from the inside. I should stop writing soon, they might check on me. If you're reading this journal and know them, tell them I'm ok! Their names are Rey, Jaina and Jacen Solo. Please, tell them I'll be home soon! Please! They deserve it after what I put them through! Bye for now, I'll write aga- you try to read the words, but they are too smeared, it's like the person who wrote it was crying while they were writing it! You you look at the date then put down the book and wipe your own tears, it's been fifteen years and you're crying because you knew them. They were your best friends. They, the Solos died last week, the ship they were flying crashed, killing Rey, Jaina and Jacen. Leia died last year of old age and Han died the year before, his heart went out. Kylo went back to the darkside and Luke is the only one still alive. You pick the book up again, go to the fireplace in the room and toss it in, find your spouse and hug them and cry in their shoulder until there are no tears left.


End file.
